Of Witchcraft and Piracy
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "They send me away, to find them a fortune!" "A Chest Filled with Diamonds and Gold!" (Halsey Lyrics! All Credit to the Owner!)


I wasn't excited for this trip. Not like Elizabeth is. Mother died, and Father got promoted. So we are now on our way to Port Royal. I'm the adopted daughter of the, now Governor, Weatherby Swann.

My name is Angelica, Angelica Swann. Mrs. Swann was the only person whom I told my secret to. You see, I'm, to put it bluntly, a witch. I'm currently 17 years of age, and I just finished my school. It's a special sort of school, it teaches one or two mathematics and science classes. Though most is how to perfect being a witch or wizard. I was sorted into Slytherin, there wasn't a doubt about if I would be or not.

Back to my family though. I was adopted at age 7, Elizabeth was just 1 year old. I watched her grow up. Now Elizabeth is 11. She's grown up so fast. I thought she might be magical, though she didn't receive a letter so I have to hide myself. Her letter would have been burnt anyway. Witches are being hunted, and burnt at stakes. It's a crime now.

We wiped all muggles minds of magic years ago. It's still tragic. I see James Norrington walking towards Elizabeth. He's just slightly younger than me, and I think he fancies Elizabeth. He's also my best friend. I apparate down from the crow's nest, it would usually be very risky, but there is a storm going on. No one would notice.

As I draw closer I hear James talking to Elizabeth about how he wants to rid the world of pirates. Father gets to her before me though. I hate him. Even though he took me in as his own daughter, he keeps trying to rid Elizabeth of her imagination. It's what makes her, her. Without imagination, she would just be a clone. A clone of all the other British women whom have been stripped of their imagination.

As father walks away I sneak up behind Elizabeth. I lightly cover her eyes with my hands. "Guess Who." I say. She lets out a small giggle. "Angel!" She shouts. "Has father been telling you not to think about pirates?" I ask.

I'm always so curious, and I need her to have her imagination. She needs to know all she can about pirates. I've seen it. I should clarify. I'm a seer, I can see events that will happen in the future. I know of most things that will be. Including one of my descendant's pathetic grasps for power.

"Yes. He thinks it's absurd." She says, a pout in her voice. I let out a sigh, turning away when Elizabeth tugs on my dress. "What is that? In the water?" She asks. I don't have to look to know. "A boy." I say. A few minutes later the boy is on deck. Elizabeth stays by him, along with most of the crew. "Get back to your stations! Let him breathe." I say. Most of the crew go back to their original jobs, though Gibbs stays. I shoot him a glare. He moves back to what he was doing.

I move away, letting Elizabeth stay by the boy. James starts walking by, though I grab his arm. "What is it James?" I ask. He seemed in a hurry, and though I wish not to delay him, I need to know what's going on. "We need to see what the boy has on him." He replies. "He's a small child, you can't search him." I say. "Angelica, you need to understand. He's from a pirate ship." James replies. He thinks this is news to me. Rather funny.

"I know, James." I say. He looks confused. It's not hard to tell why, no one on this ship tells me anything. It's 'bad luck to have women on board.' "How?" James asks. "Because I didn't just see a floating boy out there when I spotted him. I saw a boy, floating on driftwood, away from danger. Away from a pirate ship. I'm not as blind as people think I am." I reply, anger starting to lace my words.

James let's out a snort of disbelief. He storms away towards Elizabeth, though his tone is softer with her. "Did he say anything?" James asks. "He said his name was Will. William Turner." Elizabeth replies. She's hiding something, It's rather obvious. No one cares to look though, that or they just turn a blind eye.

Later I'm in my room, when I hear a knock at the door. "You don't have to knock Eliza." I say, opening the door to let her in. Ever since mother died she sleeps in my room, wherever that may be. Though I fear that as soon as we reach port royal, she will be forced to sleep in her own room. "Angel?" She asks, walking into my room. "Will had this on him." She says, holding up a pirates' medallion. As soon as I touch it I get a vision.

 **I see a pirate ship, not unlike today's ship. Pirates raid Port Royal, I seem to be older. And they are after something. The Medallion. Elizabeth-**

"Angel!" Elizabeth shouts, snapping me out of the vision. "It's just another headache, don't worry." I say, trying to reassure her. I walk over to the bed and lie down. Elizabeth snuggling up next to me. "Angel?" She asks. "Yeah?" I reply. "Why are pirates bad?" She asks. "They aren't bad. People are afraid. Afraid of what they don't understand. People will never understand Pirates. And you must keep this in mind, people fear what they can never understand." I reply.

Elizabeth has a small frown on her face. "I don't fear pirates though. Why is that?" She asks. "Because you my dearest Eliza. You are trying to understand, you do understand, some of what makes a pirate. A pirate." I reply.


End file.
